So Much for my Happy Ending
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: Krista, the new girl in Lockwood, seems to be hiding from a mysterious past. Will it come back to haunt her or will she get to enjoy her new life in Lockwood? Only time will tell...
1. A new Life

**So Much for my Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1: A new Life**

Rain was pouring down, clouds were completely sheltering the sky from view but I knew it was only about six in the morning. There was a slight fog forming all across the valley. The rain had soaked everything that was unlucky enough to be caught in it. The tiny little covered bus stop was protecting me from the chilling rain that seemed to drown the tiny village known as Derpy.

How did it get the name Derpy? Years ago a girl came to the desolate village and revived it and made it the beautiful lush place it is now, and they made her mayor after the original mayor finally retired and they allowed her to change the name of the town from Black Leaves to whatever she wanted and she choose Derpy.

The bus lazily pulled up in front of the little bus stop and I boarded. There was only one person on the bus, a blue-gray and white cat. He had a big smile on his face and beckoned me to sit in the seat next to his. "So what's your name?" He blurted out happily.

"It's Krista" I tried to say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up at six in the morning.

"That's such a cute name for a pretty girl, like you." He said smiling. "So where are you planning on going?" He asked.

"I'm going to a little place called Lockwood." I said as I glanced out the window. The sun was starting to slowly peek out from behind the mountains and shed a little light on this dreary wet morning.

"I hear Lockwood is really nice this time of year." He said with a big smile. "So what made you leave that village you were at?"

"I don't know really, I guess I was just sick of seeing the same things every single day so I packed up my bag and went to the bus station." I didn't want to tell him too much of why I was actually leaving so I just gave him a simple answer that would hopefully suffice.

"I get it, you wanted a change of scenery, and maybe one day you will want to go back. I'm sure everyone there will miss you greatly though."

"Probably." I said solemnly. Honestly I didn't want them to miss me. I just wanted to get out.

"You must be excited about your new life in Lockwood though!" He said enthusiastically

"Yeah, I can't wait." I said with a smile.

"By the way my name is Rover." He said as he held out his paw for me to shake. I gently took it and smiled at him. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine for you, no matter what happens." Rover said. The look on his face changed briefly to something that looked almost scared. It was like he knew what I was running from.

"Yar, next stop be Lockwood!" The bus driver called out.

"Hopefully we will meet again." He said with a smile but his eyes showed fear.

I stepped off the bus into the dim morning light; it looked as if it hadn't rained here at all. I walked down the steps from the bus stop and headed towards the Lockwood town hall. Inside I was greeted by a peppy pelican named Pelly.

"You must be Krista!" She said with a happy smile. "I got a call from Rover about you coming. Welcome to Lockwood!" She said as she reached her wing across the counter to shake my hand. "We have 4 houses currently vacant, just use this map to find them and pick which one you like most." She said as she handed me a map of Lockwood.

I nodded my head and walked out the door to go find my new home. I wandered all the way down to the beach where I found a house with a green roof; I walked inside and saw that it had beautiful wallpaper and a nice hardwood floor. It looked a lot like my old house back in Derpy but without all the bad memories. I walked back out the door and was face to face with a Raccoon.  
"You must be Krista, I'm Tom Nook." He said and held out his paw. I gently shook it and smiled. "So I see that you were looking at this house, how do you like it?" He asked.

"Honestly it's a bit small, but I love the inside and the location of it." I said with a smile.

"So will you be buying this house?" He asked and slightly cocked his head to the side.

"Yes." I simply said with a big smile. This is the first step to officially beginning my new life. No more living in fear, no more wondering when I was going to be attacked, no more being too scared to leave my house every day. This was the first day of my new life.

"So now for the payment… There's the land, the building, taxes, surcharges, various fees, and whatnot… So the total for the house comes to 19,800 bells." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, um…" I stammered.

"There are ways to earn money here and you don't have to pay it off all at once, but why don't you come and work for me for a bit so you can get your bearings here in Lockwood and get to know the people. It will help you earn money and help me catch up on a bunch of piled up work…" He seemed kind of embarrassed to say that he needed the help.

"Sure, why not." I said to him.

"Good, after you get settled in come to my store and I'll be there waiting for you." He said with a smile.

He waved then walked away. I went back inside my house to put down my bag, I walked around a bit. I made the right choice by coming here. I told myself. I walked back outside and wandered around a bit. The sun was up now and it was shining bright in the beautiful blue sky. I walked around the side of my house to see some flowers; there were all kinds of butterflies fluttering around.

I walked over to a house not far from mine. Inside there was an orange tiled floor with green and orange polka-dotted wallpaper. There was a big white cabana bed in the center of the room and a record player off to the side in a corner playing gentle music. The person living inside the house was a small squirrel who was sitting at a sewing machine. She turned off the sewing machine and got up and came over to me. "Welcome! I'm Poppy!" She said enthusiastically and hugged me. "You must be Krista, I've heard so much about you!" She said almost bouncing with excitement.

"How do you already know me? I just got here…" I asked a little confused.

"News travels fast here in Lockwood, especially since there's only a few of us living here right now." She said with a big smile on her face. I just shrugged it off and didn't think about it again. I bid farewell to Poppy and left her house.

I wandered around until I found another house that was fairly close to mine. I knocked on the door and listened for someone to tell me to come in. The inside looked like a giant kid's playroom. There was a kitty pool in the center, a kids slide to the right of the room, the floor was defiantly a play room rug, and the walls were painted blue with big fluffy white clouds on them. A husky penguin walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Hey, you must be the newbie I heard about!" He said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you! The name's Iggley. Your name's Krista, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I said and smiled. It's weird how everyone already knows my name.

"Cool." Was all he said then walked away to go fix some bobbing bird thing that got stuck on the wall.

I left his house and began to wander all around the village, stopping to look at ever flower I came in contact with and admiring the beautiful scenery. I remember when Derpy was as pretty as this town, but shortly after it was renamed the mayor disappeared and the crew moved in. We could never prove that they were the reason she went missing but we all knew they were. They destroyed everything…

I kept aimlessly wandering until I came to a waterfall. I just sat down and let my feet dangle in the water. I didn't realize that the land went up higher, but now from where I was at I could look down to the beach. Behind me I heard footsteps going across a small stone bridge. I got up and followed the sound. I went over to who was making the noise and he looked at me surprised. He was a plump little pig, who was holding a bug catchers net.

"OH, hello! You must be Krista! Everyone's talking about you. Welcome to Lockwood!" He said cheerily. "My name is Spork, and I'm always on the lookout for someone to join me on my walks, so if you're interested just come find me some morning!" He said with a big smile. He then waved and walked back across the bridge.

I walked a bit farther in the opposite direction of the pig and saw a pink duck walking around. I walked over near her and she came running up to me. "Wow! You must be the new girl Krista!" She said practically bouncing. "It's been a while since anyone new came to town! I'm Freckles, and it's totally great to meet you!" She said and hugged me then walked away.

These animals are really enthusiastic about meeting me… It's almost creepy, but I understand, that's how it was in Derpy before they came. I sat down and put my feet in the little pond. There were about 5 houses all in this one area but there were so many trees it didn't feel like there were too many people here. A tiny white mouse girl with short green hair came and sat down next to me.

"So, you must be Krista, I'm Bree. It's nice to finally meet you. So where did you come from?" She asked curiously.

"I came from a village called Derpy…" I said quietly. She looked oddly familiar, but most people who lived in Derpy in the last few years didn't get to leave unless they were sneaky about it. I'm pretty sure I would remember her if she lived there.

"You're from Derpy… "She said quietly. "How did you get out?" She asked in almost a whisper. Her eyes had a look in them like she knew exactly how bad things were there now.

"Um… I just packed up a bag and left out before anyone was awake and didn't tell anyone where I was going." I said to her.

"There's no way it could be that simple… My sister has been trapped there for years now; she went there when it was still a good place to live, before they came…" She trailed off. Bree looked as if she was about to cry. So far her and Rover here the only ones who knew about my horrible hometown. "I'd like to talk to you some later about this." She said in a hushed tone. "Come to my house after you get done working for Tom Nook." She scurried away from me. I stared in the direction that she went for a moment trying to process what just happened. Did I know her sister?

I shook my head trying to forget all the horrors of that place. Nothing could make me go back there. I walked until I came to another house that was kind of close to the beach. It was on the opposite side of the river from my house. The floor was red tiles and the wallpaper had bamboo and vines on it. The wolf that lived there got up off his bed and sauntered over to me. "Well, look who finally decided to drag herself over to say hello. Real nice of ya." He said jokingly. "You must be that new girl who everyone is making a fuss over, so what's your name?"

"I'm Krista." I said to him with a smile.

"Call me Fang." He said and bowed his head to me.

I didn't know what else to say so I just said goodbye and left. What Bree said to me was still playing on my mind, but before I could go speak to her I needed to go deal with Tom Nook. I made my way to his tiny store as fast as I could but I kept getting lost… I finally found the store. It seemed even smaller than when I passed it earlier. I stepped inside and saw Tom Nook eating a pear. I hate pears… He looked up at me and dropped the half eaten pear into one of the empty pots sitting in the corner and walked over to me.

"Nice of you to finally join me!" He said as he handed me a light green uniform neatly folded up. "You need to change into this before you start." He said.

I just kind of stared at him. Did he want me to change right here in front of him? He pointed to a room with the door way covered by a curtain. I nodded and pushed the curtain out of my way as I entered the room. There was so much crap in there you could barely move in there. Somehow I found enough room to change quickly into the uniform. I smoothed down my shoulder length pink hair, which had gotten messed up while changing, as I walked out of the room.

"A perfect fit!" He said happily as he stared as the way the dress hugged my chest tightly… This raccoon is a pervert. I thought to myself. "Now let's get to work, hm?" He picked up some bags of plants of the shelf next to him and handed them to me. "The first thing I want you to do it plant the flowers and saplings around the shop." He said with a smile.

I walked out of the shop and around the side I started planting some of the flowers, then I put one of the saplings near them. I then walked over to the other side of the shop and planted the rest of the flowers so it looked even on both sides. By the time I got done I was sweating from the noon sun being straight over my head. I walked back into the cool shop to find Tom Nook eating that pear again…

"Welcome back! My next task is for you to take this piece of furniture to Fang. Don't keep him waiting, get going now." He said hastily.

I darted out of the shop and ran as fast as I could weaving through the trees and running across the little stone bridge and down the path that lead right to Fang's house. His house was the only one in that area so it's not hard to find. I gently knocked on the door and heard him yell to come in. Once again he was lying on his bead when I walked in. He looked over and me and smiled.

"Back again so soon?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I have a delivery for Tom Nook." I said and handed over the piece of furniture to him.

"Don't wory, he makes everyone work for him when they first get here. He's just weird like that…" Fang said and put a hand on my shoulder and leaned a little closer. "But don't let your guard down around him; I don't trust him a single bit." He said in a whisper. He stepped back away from me and handed me a bottle of pepper spray. "Don't be afraid to use it." Fang said. He went and sat back down on his bed.

I walked out the door with the bottle of pepper spray in my hand. I reached around behind me and slid it into a pocket in my bag. I hope I'll never need it but I'll just take Fang's word on this one and keep it with me. I didn't run as fast back to Tom Nook's shop, what fang said was still running thought my mind and it made me think back to my old town. I eventually made it back to his shop and slowly opened the door. Tom Nook was sitting on the floor counting some flower seeds. He looked up when I walked in and pushed them all into the bag and sat it on the counter.

"Nice of you to finally come back. What took so long?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Fang wanted me to help him put the furniture in his room, that's all." I said with a smile.

"Don't take so long next time. Anyways now I want you to write a letter to Bree, tell her about the sale we are having tomorrow." He said. "And be quick this time, I haven't got all day."

I ran to the post office and asked Pelly for a pen. She gladly handed me one and I began to write the simple letter to Bree as fast and as neatly as I could. I gave it to Pelly to send and ran back out the door to Tom Nook's as fast as I could.

"That's more Like it" He said as I walked back though the door. "Next I need you to deliver a carpet to Iggly, and make it snappy!" He said as he practically pushed me out of the door."

I tried to go as quickly as I could but I kept tripping over my own feet and I was having trouble carrying the carpet so I just walked slowly hoping that I would be able to get back in a decent amount of time. I walked slowly down the path to Iggly's house which was next to mine. When I walked in the door I saw him messing with the bobbing bird thing again. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Krista!" He said cheerily. "You brought the carpet I ordered!" He yelled out happily as he ran past me to pick it up. "Thank you Krista!" He called out as he started moving the furniture out of the way so he could put it down.

I walked out the door and just kind of stood there for a minute. This place is strange but I like it here. I thought to myself. I ran as fast as I could back to Tom Nook's. When I walked in he was standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"About time you got back." He said as he picked up a watering can and handed it to me. "Take this to Bree and make it quick!" He said as he pushed me out the door again.

I ran as fast as I could to the area where I found Bree before. She wasn't far from the pond. I called out to her and she walked over to me with a big smile on her face. "Oh, you brought the watering can I ordered!" She said almost jumping. "Now I can properly take care of my precious flowers!" She said and trotted off towards her house to take care of some pansies.

I walked slower than I should have back to Tom Nook's because I had Bree on my mind again. It seemed like she had totally forgotten about what she said earlier. Either that or she was hiding it well. Honestly I don't know which. I walked back into Tom nook's store and found him restacking some paper. He handed me a sheet and told me to write a letter to Iggly about a sale he would be having. I took the paper and walked to the town hall, it wasn't very far. Once inside I asked Pelly for a pen and she gladly lent me one. I wrote a brief simple message to Iggly and gave it to Pelly to send. I walked back to Tom's and walked in to find him sitting on the counter eating a pear. He threw it into the same empty pot as earlier and got down off of the counter.

"Finally I want you to make a bulletin board message about my store. Make it sound good." He said as he picked up a bag of medicine that he has knocked off of the counter when he had gotten down.

I walked out the door and weaved through the trees that were in the area between the store and town hall. I went over to the message board and got one of the empty pieces of paper and wrote a small ad and tacked it to the board. I took the long way back to Nook's, following a flower lined path. I just stared at everything I passed, taking it all in. This is my new home. I opened the door to the store and Tom Nook was standing there with a smile on his face.

"That's it! You're done." He said happily.

"So how much did I make?" I asked.

"You made 1,400 bells." He said with a smile. "And don't worry about your loan; you don't have to pay it all back at once." He said and waved. I walked out the door and just stood there a minute basking in the warm afternoon sun.

I walked back to my house and changed back into my bright yellow dress and put the uniform into a box that was left in my house. Now I have to go see Bree. I smoothed my hair down again, and walked out the door with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1**

This is seriously one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote for anything. I hope you guys like it, I restarted my animal crossing game and basically followed the story from the beginning and added some twists that will play out later ;)


	2. A twisted tale from a forgotten town

So Much for My Happy Ending

Chapter 2: A twisted tale from a forgotten town

I gently knocked on Bree's door and walked in. He house was small, I guess you could say cozy. There was a lot to be said for Bree's strange taste in furniture. She looked up from where she was sitting at a cabin table in her house and motioned for me to come over. She had a pot of tea sitting on a tray and offered me a cup. I gladly took it and began to take small sips.

"Krista…" She said and trailed off. "Do you know anyone named Bella?"

"I think I might have met her once or twice, but I'm not entirely sure." I said and tried to think back as much as I could… Anyone who didn't abide by the crew's rules would "disappear" they ran the town, even the mayor couldn't stop them and she vanished just like all the rest who tried to stand in the crew's way.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how bad had things gotten there?" She said looking almost terrified. "I used to get letters every week from Bella, then it went to every other week, and now I haven't gotten one in 6 months…"

"She's probably gotten out of there and is just laying low for now, that's kind of what I'm doing…" I said trying to reassure her. "I had lived there most of my life, I remember when there were hardly even any trees, in the town. Then a girl named Jamie moved in and totally turned it around she put everything she had into the town to make it amazing. Eventually the town was packed with people, so many people came just to see the beautiful gardens, and she eventually was elected to be the mayor. I do remember meeting a mouse that looked a lot like you."

I finally remembered Bella; she was a cute little mouse who had a very odd sense of style and taste in music. I didn't talk to her very much because she lived on the other side of town and I had to help my parents pack up their things. They were moving to a smaller town that was quieter, one that didn't have so many tourists. I stayed behind and began redecorating my house and started making new friends with some of the other animals while I was getting used to living on my own. I only had a couple of friends Lily and dotty, and that's mainly because they lived super close to me.

"Do you remember what happened to her?" Bree asked looking anxious. She must really miss her sister…

"I'm sorry but I don't." I said with a sigh. "It's been so long, I never really got to see her because she didn't live near me."

"It's ok, sorry for interrupting." Bree said on the brink of tears.

"It's fine, I know you're worried." I said as I placed a hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Please continue…" She said trailing off.

"Anyways, um, where was I…" I said and stopped to think for a moment. "Not long after Jamie became mayor an alligator named Alli moved in, no one really thought much of it. Then after her a bear named Curt moved in, and then came a bull named Rodeo, and after him there was a Tiger named Rolf… They all knew each other from other towns; they seemed harmless at first… Until one day a house was broke into, they never caught the person, but strangely all the missing items turned up in those animal's houses. Then not to long after another house was robbed, and trees started being cut down and the gardens were destroyed. The no one could prove it was them who did it so the mayor couldn't do anything about it. Eventually the crimes got worse and the tailor's shop got broke into and the connivance store was robbed of almost everything, and the worse one actually resulted in a death… This sweet little cat named Mitzi was killed when her house was set on fire by someone throwing a molotov cocktail in the window. There was no way she could escape… They did prove that Curt did it, but shortly after he was arrested the mayor vanished, and the cops too. After that two more moved in, they were a couple; Friga and Hopper. As soon as they came things got considerably worse… It was like a hostile takeover, Curt put himself in charge of the town and made the mail clerk be his "girl friend" she always looked terrified, and she was never allowed to leave his side." I said stopping to take a drink of tea.

Bree was white as a sheet. She needed to hear this though; her sister was and is possibly still trapped in that hell hole. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"N..no, please keep going. I need to know what kind of place it is now." She said shaking her head.

"Okay. After Curt made himself our town leader he changed all of the rules to suit him and his group. Everything was set against us, we had to be in house housed by eight p.m. and have out light out by 9, and our doors were to be left unlocked at all times, and if any of us saw one of his group in our houses we had to let them do whatever they wanted. We were not allowed to shake fruit from what little trees were left, we could not fish, catch bugs, dig for fossils, it was like living on lock down. If we were out of something we needed we had to go to Curt himself and ask permission to get it, he usually said no. He made us pay taxes on everything to him; he made us pay rent, even though we all owned our houses. His group would come and take anything from us, if we had just bought milk, they would take it, if we had bought new clothes because the ones we had were completely unbearable to wear now, they would take it. It was ridiculous. We were starving, we had no money, no way of making money, we barely had anything we could call ours. He took over everything." I said with a sigh…

I took another big drink of the tea and finished off my cup. This wasn't an easy thing to talk about, but someone needs to know how bad it is there, someone needs to know what could happen here… I stood by and watched that town be destroyed; I'm not letting it happen to this one. It was the most terrifying thing to witness; your once beautiful home being corrupted and destroyed right before your eyes and knowing there was nothing you could do about it.

"Just the crimes alone were enough to drive anyone mad, but the worst part was that we had to sit through it and suffer. If we ever stepped out of line, we were as good as dead. No bodies ever turned up after Mitzi's death, but that doesn't mean they didn't take any more lives. No cops were there to run an investigation… Every day it seemed like someone else vanished, sometimes they would come back, sometimes they wouldn't. It became a fact of life around there, just because you talked to someone one day did not mean they would be there the next. Those who did come back were never the same… They didn't talk much, they stayed in their houses, and they were so scared. I don't even want to imagine what they went through, and I never asked."

I stopped and took a deep breath; my heart was racing just talking about all of this. Bree didn't look much better, she looked like she was just barely holding herself together by this point. She stood up and walked over to the window and leaned her head against it. I knew she doesn't like what she's hearing, but she wants me to keep going.

"None of us were allowed to ever leave the town; if we tried we would disappear, just like all the ones who stepped out of line. The worst part of it is that they kept trapping people there; they would send out ads about the luscious gardens and make the town sound like it was still as amazing as it was before they came… They tricked so many people in to visiting and then being trapped there by the fear. I only barely escaped, I made sure not to tell anyone what I was planning and I waited until I knew no one would be awake… If I could have I would have brought as many of them with me, but there was no way all of us could have made it out…" I trailed off. Dotty and lily will wonder what happened to me, they will think that the Curt finally had enough of me and got rid of me.

"Thank you Krista, I needed to know how bad things had gotten." Bree said as she turned around and faced me. Her mascara was streaked down her face from where she was crying. She smiled the saddest smile I've ever seen and I walked over to her and hugged her. She finally let it all out and gave up on trying to be strong, she knew there was a slim chance that Bella was still alive, and even if she was she wouldn't be the same. She sobbed loudly against my shoulder; there was honestly nothing I could say to comfort her.

After a few minutes she started to pull herself together and pried herself off of my shoulder. She wiped her eyes and hugged me again. "Really, thank you. If you could give me some time to let it all sink in I would greatly appreciate it." She said as she tried to keep from bursting out in tears again.

I bowed my head and left her house. The sun was setting, turning the sky beautiful shades of orange and pink with hints of blue still scattered about. I made my way down to the beach to pick up some sea shells to sell to Tom Nook. I wanted to have a little money in hand before I got settled into my tiny new home for the night. I gathered up as many as I could carry and slowly made my way to his little shack that he calls a store. When I walked in, he was nowhere in sight so I wandered around the store looking at some of the merchandise. I decided I would buy a bag of flowers to plant outside my house tomorrow morning.

Tom came out of the back room and was wiping his hands against his apron…Not even going to ask what he was doing back there. He looked surprised to see anyone in here at this hour. "Hello Krista, is there something I can help you with?" He asked and smiled a big cheesy smile.

"Yeah, I need to sell these sea shells." I said as I dumped out my bag on the counter. He just stared at me and then began counting them and he went over to the cash register and handed me 528 bells. I picked up a bag of rose seeds and handed him 68 bells back. "Thank you for the money and the flowers." I said with a big smile and walked back out the door.

I made my way back through the village to my cozy house on the beach. I really hate the color of the roof, but I can get it repainted at some point. I walked inside and set the bag of rose seeds on the box that I had put my work uniform in, and then I sat down on the floor and watched the sun set from the window. I may only have a few bells, a card board box, and a bag of roses but life is looking up. I at least have someplace I feel safe, and that is what I needed the most. I stood up, my joints were a bit stiff after sitting on the floor for a while but I made my way up stairs to the attic and lay down on my bed in there and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2

It's not as long as the first one but it was a pretty important chapter.

I tried to take in to consideration some of the reviews and I tried to play up Bree a bit like they said, I might have gone a bit overboard but hell when you find out there's like 98% chance your sister is dead you kind of have an excuse to be a bit emotional. Anyways feel free to leave some constructive criticism, I always appreciate it and will take it into consideration. (Unless you're an ass about it then you can shove it up your ass. ^-^)


End file.
